This disclosure relates to techniques for protecting the privacy of individuals, and more specifically, to enforcing privacy in digital images using a localized peer-to-peer system.
Digital cameras are becoming increasing common in society as a way for documenting and sharing daily life. Digital cameras are commonly included as a feature in multi-functional devices such as cellular telephones and table computers. The proliferation of cellular telephones connected to the internet allows individuals to create and distribute digital images on the internet using social media. The ubiquity of the internet connected camera phones creates a problem for people concerned about protecting their privacy. In particular, individuals can easily be captured in digital images taken in public places without their knowledge, making it difficult for the individual to prevent their likeness from being widely distributed on the internet.